Fear
by Artless Rose
Summary: OS Défi de la part de Lauryane "Le but est de travailler la peur, peu importe le type de peur  fin de relation, peur panique ... Pour travailler ce sentiment je propose la présence de trois protagonistes peu importe leur sexe."


**Défi n°1:**

La peur

**_"Le but est de travailler la peur, peu importe le type de peur (fin de relation, peur panique ...). Pour travailler ce sentiment je propose la présence de trois protagonistes peu importe leur sexe. La scène doit se dérouler dans un seul et même endroit qui est familier pour au moins l'un des protagonistes. La narration doit être faite par l'un des protagoniste et ne doit pas changer en cours de récit."_**

Je préfèrerais ne pas être là à cet instant précis, ne pas exister pour ne pas avoir à supporter le scénario qui se déroule devant mes yeux. Mais le fait est que je suis le spectateur de la cruauté humaine, de la perversité de certains hommes. De l'acide coule dans mes veines, faisant battre mon cœur rapidement, beaucoup trop rapidement. Les yeux exorbités, je prie n'importe quel Dieu pour que cela s'arrête, pour que cette vision disparaisse, pour que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Mais je la vois elle, souffrant, se battant, tentant de fuir un destin fatal.

Elle est terrifiée. Elle court depuis bientôt dix minutes sans s'être arrêtée une seule fois. Elle ne le peut pas, elle en signerait son arrêt de mort. Alors elle continue de courir. Parfois elle se retourne pour voir s'il ne la suit pas. Elle ne le voit pas mais elle sait qu'il est là, non loin. Son cœur bat à tout rompre, sa respiration est forte et douloureuse, de la sueur coule sur son visage. Mais elle ne s'arrête pas. Ses pieds ne sont que des lambeaux de chairs sanguinolentes. Elle souffre, des larmes coulent le long des ses joues, se mêlant à la sueur qui recouvre son corps. Elle aimerait hurler, crier, s'effondrer, mais elle a trop peur qu'il la rattrape. Il est déjà beaucoup trop près. Il est comme un fantôme, glissant furtivement parmi les ombres, se noyant dans l'obscurité. L'adrénaline lui permet de survivre, de continuer, de rester en vie. Elle n'est pas vraiment consciente de celle qu'elle fait, de qui elle fuit.

Un bruit la fait sursauter. Elle se retourne instinctivement et trébuche en s'empêtrant dans une racine. Les genoux écorchés, les mains rouges de sang, elle repart aussi vite qu'elle peut. Elle a perdu un temps précieux. Cette forêt est lugubre, sombre et froide. Mais où aller ? Elle ne voit que les arbres à l'horizon. Les arbres et ce brouillard angoissant, épais comme un dernier râle, fuyant comme un spectre. Elle sait qu'elle va mourir mais elle refuse de s'y résigner. Pourtant au bout de cette longue course, elle s'effondre. Son corps la lâche mais pas son esprit. Elle commence à ramper, s'accrochant aux racines, plantant ses ongles dans la terre. Elle veut vivre. Mais le bruit est de retour. Toujours présent, son souffle sépulcral se rapprochant inexorablement. Un long frisson lui parcours l'échine. Il arrive, effleurant le sol, caressant la brume, il apporte la Mort et le Néant.

Je suis prisonnier de mon corps, témoin de cette mise à mort. Mon sang pulse contre mes tempes. J'observe avec horreur ce spectacle. Je ne peux aller l'aider, ni faire fuir son assaillant. Mon souffle est tout aussi douloureux que le sien, j'halète; à bout de souffle, je détourne le regard quelques instants. Bien assez pour que cet horrible bruit soit plus terrifiant encore. Je la vois ramper et tenter vainement de s'enfuir. Tout d'un coup, c'est l'obscurité. Je ne vois plus rien. Mon aveuglement ne fait que décupler les sons qui m'entourent. Je tremble et me bouche les oreilles. Je ne supporte plus ces sons, des crissements d'une faucille mal aiguisée, des pas lourds et mesurés sur des branches qui craquent, des gémissements de terreur d'une pauvre victime innocente.

Soudainement, il apparaît devant moi. Grand, sombre, froid comme la Mort. Dans l'obscurité alentour, seules ses pupilles rougeoient. Elles sont emplies d'une flamme venue de l'Enfer, luisent d'une folie destructrice, pétrifient le cœur et glacent le sang. Son sourire est machiavélique, digne d'un fou. Ses mains squelettiques tiennent une faux rouillée, pleine d'un sang encore dégoulinant. J'ai cette sensation acide qui court dans mes veines. Mon cœur rate un battement. Il s'approche de la fille. Elle pleure. Elle supplie. Il fait tinter sa faux métallique.

Une douce litanie me sort de ma torpeur. Des prières prononcées encore et encore. Toujours les mêmes. Je tourne la tête et regarde autour de moi. Sans m'en rendre compte, je priais pour elle, répétant inlassablement des suppliques sans queue ni tête. Un hurlement me vrille les tympans. Elle est là, allongée sur ce sol terreux, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi, la bouche défigurée par la douleur, ses mains tiennent son bas ventre qui est entièrement ouvert. Ses viscères tentent de glisser hors de son abdomen. Un haut-le-cœur me prend aux tripes. La tête me tourne. Ce spectacle est atroce. De sa faux, il commence à la découper en petits morceaux. Calmement, tranquillement, doucement. Pour la faire souffrir. Pour la voir hurler de douleur. Pour la voir supplier de ses larmes. Son sourire pervers s'agrandit. J'ai peur. Tellement peur.

Au bout de minutes interminables, elle rend l'âme. Son corps est méconnaissable, souillé de terre et de sang. Son visage est tordu par la douleur trop vive. Ses yeux exorbités sont tournés vers la Mort. Tout est vide. Tout est calme. Il est parti dès qu'elle a poussé son dernier souffle. Dans cette forêt sinistre, un cadavre gît. Une main se posant sur mon épaule me fait sursauter et hurler de terreur. Je me retourne vivement vers mon assaillant.

_- Hey ! Cody ! Tout va bien ! Ce n'est qu'un film._

_- Plus jamais ça ! Je hais les films d'horreur ! Espèce de dégénéré ! Non mais t'as vu tout ce sang ? Ted, t'es vraiment qu'un malade !_

_- Moi j'ai aimé ! Et toi Randy ?_

_- Mouais... je préfère toujours La Colline a des yeux._

_- Ça vous va bien de dire ça ! Bande de malades ! Comment je peux croire que..._

Je marmonne d'autres bouts de phrases incompréhensibles en sortant de la pièce pour humer l'air frais.

_- Haha ! T'as vu sa tête ? Impayable ! Quand il s'est caché derrière son coussin pour ne plus voir le type !_

_- Tu sais très bien qu'il déteste les films d'horreur. Cody est sensible nom de Dieu !_


End file.
